


The truth

by luizyaku



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute boys in love, Love, M/M, Truth, love is love, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizyaku/pseuds/luizyaku
Summary: Sam knew he had to tell Grizz the truth, he knew he couldn’t lose him





	The truth

Sam had been spending a lot of time thinking about what he should have done.

He really wanted to tell the truth to Grizz, losing him wasn’t an option, but he didn’t want Becca to think she was alone with the baby all over again.

It was evening when Sam came to visit Becca. He found her in her room

She greeted him with a smile

“Becca.. I...” He started to sign

Becca seemed worried, “Something happened?”

“Yeah, we can put it that way”, Sam didn’t know how to order his thoughts, he was afraid that everything would have blowed at his face

“What?” She made room on her bed

“What I’m about to tell you.. You can’t say that to anyone” He sat on the bed, his legs crossed

“Okay”

“I’m serious, Becca”, she wasn’t smiling or anything but he needed to be clear

“So am I”, she put a hand on his arm

“Okay.. Grizz and I.. we.. had something, or still have, I don’t know anymore”, After the last sentence, Sam felt a punch to the stomach, he didn’t know what would happen, he didn’t know if Grizz still wanted to be with him after all

“Wait, Grizz?” she seemed more surprised than he expected

“Yeah..” he passed a hand at the back of his head

“Wow, I didn’t see that coming. Why don’t you know anymore?” Becca leaned her head

“He thinks I’m the father, I don’t think he will ever trust me again”, a tear rolled down his cheek

“What??? You didn’t tell him the truth?” She was genuinely surprised, like she forgot how loyal Sam was

“It’s not my truth, it’s ours. I couldn’t tell him before talking to you”

She smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” and then she punched him on his arm

“I.. I don’t know. I thought I had things under control.. but I don’t”

Becca stayed silente for a while, then she took Sam’s hand, “Do you remember when you told me it was insane for you to find someone to love that would love you back?”

He nodded, it was still insane for him, he still didn’t know how he and Grizz found each other

“You think you’ve finally found him?” Her eyes were sweet as usual

“Yes, I think I did”

“Go tell him” She stood up

“Are you sure?” He knew she was, but he was still afraid, somehow. Maybe because the hardest part was talking about this to Grizz

“Yes, go” She hit him with a pillow

Sam hesitated a bit

“Sam, I don’t want to screw your life up. You can’t give up everything for me, I won’t let you. Go tell him the truth”

Sam kissed her forehead, “Thank you”

She smiled

“But before I go, I want you to know that I will still be there for you and Eden”

“I know that, now go to him”

 

-

 

Grizz’s door was open, Sam went to the kitchen but he wasn’t there, so he went upstairs to his room.

Grizz was sitting at his desk, reading the book Sam gave him

Sam knocked on a wall though he was already in his room

“I need to tell you something”, Sam felt his heart going crazy, he could almost hear its sound

“Okay” Grizz said as he stood up

“The thing with Becca is..”

“You know, if you want to choose her and live your fake straight life together, just say it now” Grizz interrupted fast, he was nervous and hurt

“No, it’s not wh-“

“What then? Uh?”, Grizz interrupted him again

“Can you please let me finish?”, he crossed his arms, it was already hard enough without Grizz’s contribution

“I normally would, but now i feel like I’m about to explode”, he took a deep breathe, “I know what I want, Sam. And I know that I can’t hide who I am anymore, I’ve done that for too long. With everyone. My parents, my friends, girls, boys that I liked. Now I’m done, I’m done.” His eyes were still on Sam, his look was not cold as Grizz wanted it to be

Grizz signed a bit when he was speaking, Sam could tell he has been practicing, but why would he have done that if he had planned to not talk to him anymore?

“I get that, Grizz. That’s not what I wanted to tell you” He took a step, he wanted to touch him but maybe it was too early

“It’s not?” a chink of hope was all over his eyes

Sam shook his head

“I’m not the father”, he took another step

“What?” Grizz could barely move his mouth, he was like paralyzed

Sam bit his lips, “We lied”

“To me too?” Sam obviously couldn’t hear him, but he knew he was raising his voice a little

“Yeah, I’m sorry” and he really was, he still couldn’t believe how he could break the heart of the cutest boy he had ever met

“Why would you do that?” All kinds of emotions bloomed on his face, Sam did not know how to interpretate that

“I did it for Becca!!”

They were both nervous, Sam didn’t know how to handle this in the right way, and maybe Grizz didn’t trust him, or maybe he did, he definitely wanted to. Sam saw his eyes when he started to talk, he was almost sure Grizz was dying to touch him just as much as Sam was.

“I honestly don’t understand” Grizz looked tired, like it was all too much for him

Sam couldn’t blame him, he complicated things. He did it, not Grizz, so now Grizz had all the reasons to doubt him or to walk away. He just hoped he wouldn’t

“She was afraid and alone, and I promised that I would have helped her and that we would have told everyone that I’m the father so people wouldn’t talk bad about her”

Grizz opened his mouth, but he said nothing at first. After few seconds he asked, “Do you know who the real father is?”

“She doesn’t want to talk about it”

Grizz nodded, “Does she know about us?”

“Yes” He took a step once again, he just wanted to dissolve every distance between them

“Is she okay with it?” Grizz put his hands on his own hips

Sam was pretty sure he did a confused expression, “Why wouldn’t she?”

“I honestly don’t know, do you guys have to pretend you’re a couple or something?”, Now his hands weren’t on his hips anymore, he was gesticulating as to drive away an ugly thought, or maybe an ugly answer

“No!!”

Grizz closed his eyes, Sam got closer and he put a hand on Grizz’s cheek

“Okay? absolutely not. I want to be with you”

“Do you?” Grizz lifted the angle of his lips, he used to do that a lot and it always drove Sam crazy

“You know.. When I made that promise, I thought that I would have never found someone, especially not trapped here where everyone else seemed to be so straight. So I thought that if I was a dad, nobody would have cared. That I couldn’t have my own family anyways and that was my only chance to have one, you know.. But then.. Then you came along, and you shook everything. My whole world has been affected by you. And I was so lost in you, in this, that I forgot I made that promise in the first place. I even forgot about everyone’s else existence. There was only you. And that’s why I haven’t told you sooner. I’m sorry”

At some point Sam saw that Grizz was more concentrated on his signs than his voice, he didn’t look away for a second during his speech.

Grizz didn’t say anything, he smiled a bit but then he looked down

Sam couldn’t stand the silente anymore, so he tried to add something else, “I get it if you-“, Grizz shut Sam up with a kiss, it was desperate like the waves of a stormy ocean, but it was also warm like the sun

Sam’s fingers were in Grizz’s hair, and Grizz’s hands were all around Sam’s waist

Grizz pulled back, maybe to catch his breath, but then he dwelled on his blue eyes and after few seconds, on his lips

“So you didn’t..”

“No, I’ve never slept with girls or anyone else. You’re my first”

Now Grizz was looking at Sam’s eyes again, “You know.. in a certain way, you’re my first too”

Sam shook his head as to ask an explanation

Grizz’s look went from his eyes to his lips, then from his lips to the floor, and then to his eyes again “You..You’re the first that matters”

Sam smiled, he wished to wrap this moment and to take it with him wherever he went

They kissed again, the ocean calmed down, but the sun was still warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! English is not my native language but I hope you like it anyway :)


End file.
